


Vices

by changcutie



Series: drabblingthewritersblockaway [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, I guess ambiguity is the theme for this week, Implied Sexual Content, Kind of angsty, M/M, changki, changki rise, lots of metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: Molten.That was how it felt when he was with Changkyun.





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to get back into the pace of writing again so I'm just going to post this thing that has been sitting in my drafts for ages. It's gone through some editing but I'm still sorry if this is weird and has lots of errors.

Molten.

That was how it felt when he was with Changkyun.

Changkyun was quiet but he burned with passion that blew so hot it scalded him. But even with the threat of fire he still fluttered close; like a moth that has been drawn to light.

He's addicted to the way Changkyun holds him, like he's something utterly precious. He never fails to take his time with him, to drink in his every feature like he has never seen anyone as beautiful as him. Changkyun always makes him feel like he's special.

There's just something about the way his name rolls off of his tongue so lazily. The deep timbre of his voice sending delicious shivers down his back. And when he calls for him, he can never resist. Always tumbling down to his arms.

They always met like this; when the sun's hours have passed and only the moon's calm presence fell upon them. Soft light illuminates every plane and slope. The music they create, only the darkness will know.

Greedy hands come and whisper promises. Touching, testing and calloused. They sneak under clothes and tug them away. Leaving him bare to the only man he'd given himself away.

Under the sheets and on expert fingers, Kihyun comes undone. Climbing on the peak, threatening to fall.

But he holds fast. Fingers grabbing at the ledge, desperate not to fall. His fingers dig deep into gleaming bronzed skin. Closing his eyes and thinking, "Not today." as he kisses the bitter tang of it off of smooth soft lips.

The low after the high always hits hard.

When the sun has come, signalling the start of the day. Warm touches fade away and only the crumpled sheets offer company. The lingering kiss and a whispered "Next time." cut deeper each time but he always smiles and answers, "Next time."

And when it's dark once more, they meet once again. Joining and becoming one, over and over again.

He has tried to resist him but Changkyun was a magnet, always gravitating towards him. He pulled him in and Kihyun was weak. Always so weak. All it took was a meaningful gaze and a lingering touch and he was back again in his arms.

But he had no regrets.

He wanted to touch that fire, bathe in it and bask in the warmth.

He wanted Changkyun.

Hot lips placed searing kisses on his skin, hoarse quiet promises escaping and permeating the air. Kihyun holds tighter at the ledge, refusing to let go.

Changkyun looks at him, eyes heavy with an emotion he didn’t dare to decipher. “Kihyun...” he whispered, kissing him hard. Changkyun was passion but tonight was different. Deeper, slower, more intimate.

Changkyun drove them together at the edge, eyes squeezed shut and muscles rippling. Kihyun clung on as hard as he could but as his eyes met Changkyun’s, something shifted.

And then suddenly... He falls. And instead of feeling afraid, he welcomes it. He goes on a freefall, diving heads down.

He knows even as he fell, that Changkyun can never catch him. Even if he thinks that maybe behind those eyes is a glimmer of _something_. It can never be.

Because come morning, he always disappears, back to the world he can never be a part of. Breathing so close, so near, but never enough.

But it’s okay.

Even if it aches, he welcomes it because what is a little pain when he can hold the person he loved? And he knows that as soon as the sun disappears he can hold him in his arms again.

Changkyun _always_ came back to him.

They were each other's vice after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything proper in a long while but I'm still here posting shtty changki fics because I'm changki trash uwu
> 
> My socials are over here: ---> [ click me! ](https://linktr.ee/ninadrawthings) <--- if you guys are interested (I hope you are oof).


End file.
